EveningSpell
by PrimalElegance
Summary: When one dark wizard dies, another takes it's place.But what if this was the first one ever? And what does Devena Eveningwell have to do with it? Join Vena as she attends her first year and makes friend and enemies.
1. Prolouge

**EveningSpell**

_Summary: The reign of Voldemort has finally ended, now everyone is able to sleep peacefully at night. But when the rule of one Dark Wizard is over, another one takes their place. They're wait quietly for their time to come and perpare for that day. But what does Devena Eveningwell have to do with it?_

**Well, this is my first ever Harry Potter story. I've only read the first book so far but I've seen all the movies and my friend, _QueenFreakiGeeki, _will help me with spells and whatnot. I've mostly written Twilight fanfics or Vampire fanfics but I hope to do a good job with this. If something is not correctly stated, please tell me so I can go back and fix it. Flames, criticism, and comments are greatly apperciated. If something I write is not like how you imagine it, this is my own opinion of how it will happen and you can write your own if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series because if I did, I would know more about it**.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The Ashegales at the Manor were your average pureblood wizard home, thank you very much. Mrs. Harmony Ashegale was reading her young children a story before they were off to bed. All the Ashegales were fair looking, silky blond hair and pretty faces. The oldest was Garron, the one who jump around and rough up his younger sister and brother. The sister was name Clemency, but was mostly referred to as Mercy. She wanted to be a Holyhead Harpy, like her hero, Ginny Potter. Then there was Raleigh, who loved to make others laugh. Honour was the second youngest, older than Raleigh and younger than Mercy. She listen patiently for the story to end, waiting to go to sleep. Harmony herself was giggling as she watch the children used the rest of their energy to exhaust themselves. She slowly closed the book and told her children off to bed. She went around and kissed them goodnight, tucking them into the bed. The young wizards and witches snuggle up to stuff animals and tried their hardest to sleep as their mother slipped out of the room.

She went down the hall, the moving pictures of family and friends greeting and smiling. Though, she stopped at one picture in particular, the one of her last day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Smiling back at her was seventeen year old Harmony and her twin sister, Grace. At the time her hair was longer and curlier with bright green eyes, and Grace had long snow blonde hair and smoldering ivy eyes. Grace and Harmony may have been twins, but their personalities weren't alike. Harmony was a brave Gryffindor who was courageous and a true leader. Her sister, on the other hand, was a sweet Hufflepuff that was loyal and trustworthy. Harmony hadn't realized today would be the anniversary of the day Grace disappear, to never be seen or heard from for six years. Some believed she died, but Harmony hold on to the hope that she would return safe and unharmed. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who would be wandering here at this time of night…"

~*~*~*~

The woman walked briskly as she carried a bundle of cloth in her arms. She kept looking over her shoulder as the child in the cloth twisted itself around to become comfortable. She held it tighter to keep it warm and continued to walk quickly to the home growing in size as she got closer. Just a few more yards, the woman thought, allowing herself to smile when the door was right in front of her. She knocked once…twice…three times before it was open by pretty and young woman with bobbing blonde hair the color of snow. The blonde woman's ivy green eyes was sparkling with surprise and delight.

"Oh my god, Grace. Come in, come in." Grace allowed herself in with the squirming child fussing and beginning a sob. She hushed the child gently with great affection in her voice.

"Hello, Harmony. How are you?" The woman sat quietly in the chair near the fireplace, rocking the child to sleep.

"How am I?!? Grace, you been missing for six years. Where have you been?" Harmony shrieked, a small tear running down the side of her cheek. Six years had she been worrying about where her twin sister had gone. Now she shows up with a child in her arms, talking like she was only away for a week. Grace had a thoughtful face on, thinking about what exactly she would say.

"I've been away," she began, untangling the blonde child in the blankets, "for good reasons." she finished. She held the baby toward her sister, telling her to take it. Harmony took the baby and looked at Grace.

"Harmony, I need you to do something for me." She stood, placed the blanket over her shoulder, and looked at her child.

"I need you to take my daughter." She spoke heavily and her voice was thick with unshed tears. Harmony looked at her and saw what had Grace shaking.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just take care of Devenafor me, please. Everything is right in here for her." Grace handed Harmony two pages of a finely written letter. She bend and gave a soft and gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead. Then before she could say anything else, she was out the door and running like the wind into the fields.

"GRACE!!!" Harmony screamed, running out of the house to catch the last glimpse of her sister. The child was sobbing loudly as if sensing her mother had left.

"Mony, what's that noise?" A grumpy man walked down the stairs, his hair askew and bags under his eyes. He looked at what was in his wife's arms, screaming and crying up a storm.

"Where did that baby come from?" He asked, standing next to Harmony to get a closer look.

"She's my sister's. Luckas, call the Ministry of Magic. Tell them Grace Eveningwell has shown up and on the run from something."

~*~*~*~

Grace ran in the dead of night and toward the old pub that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Her long blonde hair trailing in the air as she halted at the door. The lights were off in the place and the door was locked, the following footsteps coming closer and closer as she struggle to open the door. Grace pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door.

"_Alohamora_." She saw the colored air fly toward the lock and opening the door, her entrance of escape open to her. She ran through the open door and dodge the blast of a spell that was thrown at her. Grace hurried to the back of the pub and through the opening. She carefully hit the brick and waited impatiently for the wall to pull apart.

She ducked as a killing curse flew over her head. She looked back at her persuader, a young woman with dark ebony hair. Her face was pale and devoid of emotion, her eyes like dark bottomless holes.

"Please, don't do this." Grace begged, backing into Diagon Alley inch by inch.

"Begging for your life? How cliché of you, Eveningwell." The woman proceeded toward Grace Eveningwell to the front of Gringotts. They stood five paces away from each other.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. The wand was pointed at Grace's chest. There was no way for her to escape.

"Fooling with my husband will only get you both killed…" The woman told her.

"You killed Regan!?! He was the father of your…bu-but nothing happened between us. I would never touch another woman's husband!" Grace shrieked, horrified by the women's action.

"Oh, then tell me, who's the father of your little girl?" Grace's mouth gaped open in shocked but it didn't stop her from telling the truth.

"Jett O'Shay."

"That Muggle-born? The one you stalked? I highly doubt. Then again, I always thought you disliked mud-bloods." The woman twirled a strand of hair around her finger, looking mad as she thought. She held her wand up higher. "Any last words, Grace?" She asked.

"Yes, _Stupefy_!" Grace pointed her wand at the woman and the flying red lights burst from it. The woman, caught off guard, was consumed by the lights just as she yelled out, "_Avada Kedavra_."

The green lights shot forward and hit Grace squarely in the back as she tried to run, causing the spell to work.

"NO!!" Grace shrieked, falling to the ground. The spell drained the life out of her. Her one arm was arched up, the other draped across her waist. Her dress pool around her as did her hair. The woman got up and brushed herself off. Her heels clicked together making their way over to her body.

"Now, I hate you even more. Even in death you still maintain beauty." Her boot kicked her head over to the other side, her hair leaving a golden trail. "Now you're the Ministry's problem to deal with." The woman walked away, leaving the body of Grace Gardenia Eveningwell behind her to return to her children.

~*~*~*~

When someone finally found her, there was a full blown controversy going on. Some believed it to be a new dark wizard's handiwork, his first victim to be a missing witch. Some thought it was a suicide to make people remember Grace, for her memory to be spectacular like her disappearance. Every reporter hounded the Ashegales, the only living family of Miss Eveningwell. They refused to say anything for Mrs. Ashegale was distraught with sorrow for her dead sister and caring for a new infant. And what a infant Devena Caron Eveningwell was.

* * *

Please review, it would be really nice.


	2. End of Summer

**Eveningspell**

**Summary: Devena is starting her first year at Hogwarts, joining Albus, Rose and Scorpius as they explore Hogwarts. What adventures will they endure? And whose trying to get to Devena? **

* * *

Chapter 1: End of Summer

I laid in my bed for an hour just reading my books when I heard my cousin creeping down stairs.

"I wouldn't want to do that, Gary." He paused at the head of the stairs and padded his way to my room and yanked the door open.

"Reading, again?" I tried to hide it under my pillow but he was quicker.

"_Accio book!"_ The book zoomed out from under my pillow and right into his hand. He gave me the trouble look.

"You know you aren't supposed to read these." He wagged the charm book in front of my face.

"I was curious…"I said innocently. I couldn't help that this was going to be my first year at Hogwarts. I was reading all about in _Hogwarts: A History._

"I'll be simply shock if you don't make it into Ravenclaw, with all these books you keep reading." My other cousin, Mercy, stood next to her brother and retrieved the book in his hand.

"Aunt Harmony is waiting down stairs for us, come." My cousins lit the dark with their white blonde and I quickly followed them down the stairs. Both would be going to be returning to Hogwarts this year; Garron was in his fourth year and Mercy in her third. They were in Gryffindor, the same house as their mother and the famous Harry Potter. They were bold and daring and I, on the other hand, was a shrinking violet. I looked almost similar in looks; I was strawberry blonde and perfectly pretty. They had the blue eyes from their father and I had the green eyes of my mother. I was slightly pale and they were sun-kissed from Quidditch practices. Garron was the keeper and Mercy a chaser. Okay, maybe we weren't that similar…

We meet my cousins at the bottom of the stairs, the ones with the caramel hair like that of their father. Honour was a second year in Hufflepuff and her younger brother was going to be a first year, like me. We all headed to the kitchen table that was full of eggs and bacon; sausage and toast; muffins and pancakes. I took my seat and piling my pancakes on my plate and waiting for the others to talk.

"My mother wants us to visit her before the children go back to Hogwarts. She'll have Noelle with her." My aunt said. My uncle Lucky stop his fork in mid-bite.

"Yur mohr iz comn?" He said around his food, forgetting to swallow. My younger cousin, Gwendolyn, giggled.

"Yes, dear. Will this be a problem?" All of us kids looked toward Uncle Luck and looking for his reaction. He smiled pleasantly.

"Not at all, Honey." He said through clench teeth.

"Liar." Muttered Gary. Aunt Harmony was about to scold him when I owl pecked on the window behind her.

"Letters are here!" Little Gwen with her blonde head of hair jumped from her seat and raced to the window to get the letters. She was able to get the letters without tearing it but created creases in them. She handed them over to the ones with there names on them and handed me mine. I tore mine open and looked at the letter.

Dear Miss Eveningwell,

We kindly invited you to learn the use of proper magic here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope to see you at the start of term on the first of September and has disclosed a list of books for the year.

Minerva McGonagall

Hogwarts Headmistress

I retrieve the list from the envelope and looked down on it. It listed the books I needed:

_The Standard Book of Spells, year 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

I handed over the list to Aunt Harmony and she received all of our list in turn.

"Well, I think we'll go into Diagon Alley next week and pick up all your supplies and Devena," she said. " We'll pick up a pet for you when were there. Maybe a nice cat." Uncle Luckas was about to say something but Aunt Harmony shot him a look and it disappeared into the air. I shoveled my food down and went out the door with the others to get the brooms. I took a Nimbus 2000 from the shed and hitch my leg over it to get it to fly up. We're going to play Quidditch, and lucky for us that we were surrounded by trees to the Muggles couldn't see us. We spilt into threes and appointed Keepers, Chasers, and Seekers. I was on Mercy and Raleigh's team as the seeker. Garron, Honour and Gwen were teamed together and hovered over the miniature rings we had charmed to act as goals.

"Ready to go, Vennie?" Mercy asked.

"Yes. And Don't call me Vennie!" I shouted this after her but I think she just ignored me and zoomed to take the fake Quaffle from Honour as she flew our way to score a goal. I ducked quickly and looked for the fake snitch. The other team's seeker was Gwen since she was the smallest, and it looked as if she caught sight of the snitch. I trailed after her and looked for the snitch that she was chasing. The walnut that was acting as our snitch was buzzing in front of Gwen's outstretched hand, only inches away. I shot up to be neck and neck to her and dove for the snitch. I missed it; it flew up at the last moment and we both almost fell off our brooms. We managed to right ourselves and start looking the snitch again. By then my team had scored twenty points but the other was ahead at seventy-five. I need to get the snitch to win. I looked and listen hard for the it while watching the teams score more points. We were at forty and the other team was at one-thirty and I hadn't spotted the snitch since before. I pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear and grip something in my hand that got tangled with it. I pulled it up front of my eyes and saw that it was the charmed walnut that was acting as our snitch.

"I got it! I got it!" I shout at the top of my lungs and everyone turned to my direction. Raleigh and Mercy cheered victoriously while Honour and Gary cursed under their breath. The score was two hundred and ten to one-forty five and we lucked out and won.

We played a few more games before calling it quits. I got the snitch every game but we lost half of them.

"You should try out for the seeker position in your house." Raleigh told me as we made our way into the house as the sun started to set.

"There are probably better seekers than me." I told him. I didn't think our few wins were entirely based upon my skills. I was more of a book person.

"Fine, but I'm making you go to trials if you get sorted to Hufflepuff." Honour said. Gary chimed in, "Gryffindor, too." I ignored their comments and went upstairs to return to my copy of _Hogwarts, A History. _I wanted to finish it before we had to get up tomorrow to get a Portkey to return to England. My summer break in New York was almost over.

We woke up at about noon the next day and took an umbrella given by us from the Government of Magic to return home. Mercy and Garron made sure to say goodbye to their American friends before we left and Raleigh left some the American Muggles a dung bomb. He was scolded horribly for it.

"It's not my fault those Muggles can't defend themselves!" Was his defense. We returned to Ashegale Manor with a pile of letters left the window. Many were from someone named "James S. Potter"

"He won't leave me alone, will he!" Mercy tossed the letters into the fireplace and looked for anymore than those. Honour took her stack of letters and started writing letters to her friends. Raleigh and Garron took to opening their purchases from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I went and unwrapped the book I had purchased from Flourish and Blotts, _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe. _I wanted to know more about my cousin Noelle's school. My grandmother wanted to have my aunt and mother attend Beauxbatons when they attended school.

"Stop the reading for one day, will you?" I ignored Gary's jab and headed for my room to finish my reading. I opened the door to smell the homey scent of apple spices, leather binds and paper. I made my way through the stacks of books on my floor and scoot over the books that I had read earlier in the year that was placed on my bed. I put my new one on my pillow and started. I was already at page twenty when Gwen came into my room.

"Honour wants Mercy's old charms book." Gwen told me.

"The third book from the top from the stack on your left near the closet." I told her without bothering to look up from my reading. She went toward the stack where it was and pulled free the charm book.

"That is scary." Gwen said. She made her way to my bed. "You need at least three bookshelves to fit all these books on."

"Just wait until I actually start at Hogwarts." I told her, giving an involuntary shudder. I would be shocked to.

* * *

Review please!


	3. Diagon Alley

EveningSpell

Summary: Devena's first year is beginning and adventures are bound to unfold as she discovers Hogwart's secrets and makes friends as well as enemies.

Disclaimer: Hey, if I had written Harry Potter, Sirius Black would still be alive! As well as Lily but that is a different story all together.

Not much to say but I'm sorry it's short but I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

My lungs were being killed at this moment.

"You're not supposed to breathe the dust in, Vennie." Raleigh clapped my back a few times to help me breathe as we walked into Diagon Alley for our books and other stuff.

"We'll take Gwendolyn to Gringotts to get more gold. Mercy, take Devena and Raleigh for their robes. And Garron-"

"-Don't go wondering through Knockturn alley and don't blow all my galleons at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Yes, Mother; I know." Mercy tugged us along toward Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. As we walked in, we saw a squat witch moving around a girl and her mother, the girl's nose pointed high like she smelled something bad. The mother looked calm and patient.

"Is this correct Mrs. Davies? Miss Davies?" The girl looked at the witch with huge dislike.

"It is fine." The girl said curtly while her mother gave a softer nod. The girl shed the robe and walked over to where Mercy, Raleigh and I stood.

"Outta my way." Her icy blue eyes swept over me when a moved away from her with her mother racing after her.

"Who can I help now?" Madame Malkin walked to us then looked between me and Raleigh.

"Both of them need new robes for their first year." Mercy said, smiling. Madame Malkin's eyes sparkled.

"First years! Well come in, come in. I can get started with you, sweetie." She placed me a stool and started her work. She hemmed the bottom to be above my feet and rolled the sleeves to see my hands. She duplicated this a few times with the other robes and I was done. Mercy paid for my robes and Madame Malkin began work on Raleigh. Mercy pulled me outside with her.

"He'll be awhile. Let's go over to Madame Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions and see what they got."

"You just want some irresistible charm for Ashton, don't you?" I teased.

"I actually want some defense charm, to ward off unwanted admirers." My thoughts went to the letters she burned.

"That guy named James, right?" She stopped and then turned us around quickly.

"Let's go this way." She said, her eyes darting over her shoulder.

"Why? Madame Primpernelle's is that way." I said. Then I realized why she turned this way.

"Clemency! Clemency, over here!" I looked over my shoulder at a girl with pretty strawberry blonde hair with two boys. The older looking one had dark auburn hair and wore glasses over his brown eyes.

The other boy was about my age with untidy black hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello, Dom." Mercy's eyes went to the red hair boy.

"James." She said through clenched teeth. His eyes looked to be adoring my cousin.

"Is this little Gwen?" Dom asked and I got a bit angry. I wasn't that small.

"I'm Devena. Her cousin." I said hotly. Dom just giggled.

"So this is the bookworm!" She said. I threw a glare at Mercy.

"I'm Albus. Nice to meet you, Devena." The untidy hair boy, Albus, raised his had for me to shake. He look nervous, like I might bite him. I raised my hand and shook his. The freckles on his face turned a crimson color.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said nicely but that seemed to scare him more.

"So what's your favorite Quidditch team?" I asked. His eyes looked calmer.

"Holy Harpies. My mom was on the team."

"Really? Wow, that must be so cool!" I said eagerly. Just as I was getting through to him, Mercy tugged my arm and sent me skipping after her.

"We need to go get Raleigh and go get your cat. Come on, let's hurry." I glanced over my shoulder to see Albus looking at my back and his brother teasing him.

Raleigh emerged from Madame Malkin's and hopped over to us.

"We did you two go? I thought you left me with the bill to the robes!" We laughed at his face and pulled him with us to Magical Menagerie, the wizard pet store. The bell above us chimed merrily as we walked in, the animals turning their eyes to the ones entering.

Mercy shuffled Raleigh off to look at the owls while I looked around at the cats. They were all cuddly and cute but none of them really stood out to me. A witch with thick and heavy black glasses came up from behind me and ushered a boy and his parents toward the owls. I continued my search and spotted a perfect white cat meowing loudly. Her eyes dart around the room, like she was looking for someone. I went up to her, petting her between the ears. She sat down and took a nap when I pulled my hand away. I was reaching for her cage when I saw a cat that really stood out to me.

His eyes were round orbs of amber and his fur was thick, bluish-gray. He got up and stared into my eyes, like he was searching my mind. I immediately grab for him.

"Sorry, little girl." I said to perfect white. She lifted one lid and shut it again, like she was too bored to care at all.

"You're buying that one?" Raleigh asked, sticking his fingers through his cage. The little guy sent out a hair raising hiss and Raleigh backed away quickly.

"I think that thing's evil." He said.

"No, you just smell." I said wickedly. He clutch the top of his owl's cage tightly. I saw the boy stomp over to the cats while his father looked ready to hex something. The boy's mother stop the father.

"Leave him alone, Draco." The woman hissed as her son looked between the cats and plunked one from the shelf. He walked over to his mother.

"I wanted this one." He held up the cage with-

"Perfect white." I muttered, Mercy paying for our pets.

"Very well, Scorpius. Come on, Draco." They scurried up to the counter and passed by us.

"Nice choice." I whispered to him. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Thanks." He said. We walked out the store and headed to Ollivander's.

* * *

Please review!


	4. On The Way

EveningSpell

When one dark wizard dies, another takes it's what if this was the first one ever? And what does Devena Eveningwell have to do with it? Join Vena as she attends her first year and makes friend and enemies.

Sorry for not updating in a while but I've had a very long writer's block for this next chapter and I think that this came out pretty well. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4:On The Way

You can say that we were a bit baffled as Uncle Lucky inspected the offending wand in his hand. He scowled deeply at it as he watched us slowly enter the wand shop. Since the last shopkeeper Ollivander had shortly passed away, Luckas now had the pleasure to give wands to young or stupid and reckless wizards and witches.

"Dad, what are you doing with that wand?" Raleigh's eyes twinkled with laughter. We knew why he was making that face. There aren't any wands he detests most than especially made wands, like the one he had in his hand. Uncle Lucky tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Wondering if I should go over to Weasley's and ask for him to find a creative way to destroy this wand. Maybe later, after I give you your wands." Raleigh's face glowed as we came toward the back where the wands were being held. Both of us drop our pets to the floor as the flying measuring tape flew and attacked. The tape made sure to get every measurements when Uncle Lucky return with two boxes. With relish, he removed a wand and handed it to Raleigh. Gaining a firm grip on it, he spun the wand in a circle. A shock of lightning bolted through the air and struck the wall that crumpled a shelf and spilt a row of wands.

"Do we really need to trust Raleigh with a wand? He can cause trouble with just his mouth." Mercy neatly dodged Raleigh as he tried to poke her. I gingerly took the wand from him, to avoid getting injured, and put it back in the box. Quickly getting the next wand, Uncle Lucky gave it to Raleigh and stepped back quickly. Raleigh made a face. Raleigh tapped the wand to the counter and set it aflame.

"Why _are_ we trusting him with a wand?" I squeaked as Mercy and her dad put the flame out.

"If it was my decision, he wouldn't." Uncle Lucky said, earning a glare from Raleigh. "Let me try another one." Lucky went searching through the wands that tumbled to the floor and picked up one box. He made Raleigh removed this one. Mercy and I stood back and watched Raleigh swirl the wand. The air was filled with a sea breeze and the sound of waves crashing. Hopefully this was good.

"Hmm, elm wood and phoenix feather; sturdy, thirteen inches. I've should have gone with this than the last one." He smiled over at me and I moved toward him. He shoved the unwanted wand to the side, probably to hide from me, when I saw the name tag.

"That's from grandmum." I pointed out, grabbing the box away from Uncle. He cursed under his breath.

"Father!" Mercy scolded. I ignored them and reached for the wand inside the box. I held it in my hand and felt…no, smelled….cinnamon apple and leather bindings…and the crisp air of fall. A cold breeze buzzed around me and flew through my hair.

"Interesting…willow, eleven inches, springy and Veela hair. I probably should give Aurelie more credit but Veela cores are very unstable. I guess it will do." The wand felt right in my hand, like grandmum holding it instead.

"How come Grandmum doesn't give me especially made wands?" Raleigh pouted, scooping up his owl's cage, the barn owl darting looks at my cat, who hissed frequently at it.

"Because you have dirt on your nose." I answered and giggle when he wiped his nose. He glared at me as we exited Ollivander's.

To say I was excited would be an understatement. It was possibly closer to ecstatic.

"Come on you blokes, the train is not going to wait all day!" I shouted down the platform. Garron ran in his robes with his trunk banging after him as Raleigh coaxed Nix back into his cage. Upon learning the owl's name, I asked why he chose it.

"It's short for Phoenix." Was his replied. He got his owl into the cage at last and heaved his truck along side us as we walked the train platform.

"Hey, is that Ginny Potter?" Gary asked, turning me around to search through the crowd.

"Where? I don't see her." I said over the crowd.

"No, just a bit to the right, over there." I stood on the tip of my toes. I pulled through some of the crowd and looked to find nothing. When I turned back to join my family, they disappeared. I push myself forward and further but couldn't find them.

"Gary." I hissed. He ditch me to get lost! I am so hexing him when I find them. I pushed more and looked harder for them. Well, this was good. I'm smashed between a thousand people and don't know where to find the train for Hogwarts. I felt tears warming my face as I look. I heard the hooting of an owl and quickly follow the sound. People shout and complained as I roughly shoved through the crowd and the hooting.

To some disappointed it was not my cousin's owl that was hooting, but a father and son. They looked extremely alike from their hair to their body build.

"Are you lost, sweetheart?" The man had asked, his burly hand on top of the boy's head.

"Yes, I need to get to platform 9 ¾. Do you know how to get there?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't look at me weirdly like most Muggles would. He smiled kindly and motion for me to follow him. I walked beside his son, who reached his hand out and shook mine.

"Hello, I'm Henry Wood. This your first year?" He chuckled, obviously knowing it was my first year.

"Um, yes?" I answered anyway. He smiled again at me. I blame the Veela from grandmum.

"This is my second year. Gryffindor, just so you know." He smiled again at me. I giggled, which was going to happen again if he kept smiling.

"So, which house are you hoping for?" He asked politely. "Personally, you're too pretty for Slytherin." I giggled.

"Do not know. Gryffindor sounds good, so does Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I would like to meet a Slytherin before judging." I said. He eyes showed that was a bad idea.

"You do not want to meet a Slytherin, trust me. Well, this is it." We stopped at a column between platform nine and ten. Mr. Wood and Henry stood back from the column with his cart aligned with the bricks. I stood with them and watched Henry run at full speed toward the bricks.

"Watc-" I begin to shout before he melts through the bricks, disappearing to the other side.

"Now, your turn." I looked up at Mr. Woods and take a deep breathe. I focused on the wall and ran at full speed through it. I expected to feel myself bounce off the wall, but opened my eyes to see the smoking steam engine train pumping smoke.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Aunt Harmony's face was screwed up with worry.

"Gary." Was the only word I needed to explain.

"I'll deal with him later, you hurry and get on the train. It's about to take off." I gave my aunt a quick hug and dash off to the train. The train was crowded, but everyone was pushing to see out the window. I went behind an older girl and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" She hissed, annoyed. Her dark hair flowed behind her and her green robes added to her glare.

"What-t are you looki-ing at?" I stuttered, shrinking in my spot. She rolled her eyes.

"Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, is standing outside the train. Now, buzz off." She waved me away as a way of dismissal when the train started to move. I looked inside the first cabin door that was open to find Gary and his mates. I aimed my best glare at him until he noticed.

"Oi!" Was his answer of surprise. His mates laughed loudly at his shock.

"Who knew Ashegale was scared of little pretty girls!" They laughed raucously at each other before Garron recovered.

"So, how is my favorite little cousin?" He tried to smile but couldn't seem to do it.

"I already told your mother." I said before heading off to find a cabin. Which was very difficult, seeing as there wasn't any cabins left.

After looking through almost every cabin and getting ruthlessly laughed at by the last one, I decided this one better have room or I'll seat in the hall like an idiot. I gently knocked on the door and wait for it to slide open. I heard shuffling on the other side and saw an eye peek out at me.

"Hello." I smiled, which got the door open. A slim girl with dark hair and eyes stood on the other side of the door.

"Hello." She replied, smiling meekly at me.

"Do you have any room? I can't finding anywhere to sit." I pleaded with her to say yes with my eyes. She fell back a bit and looked around the cabin.

"Sure, come in." She opened further and I uttered a quick "thank you." There were four other first years in the cabin with us, three girls and a boy. The other girls were identical to one another, straight black hair and glassily blue eyes. But all had a slight variation to themselves. One had her hair cut in a bob to easily identified herself different than her sisters. One of the other sisters had her hair plaited in a French braid and then the other one…wait a minute…

"Were you at Madame Malkin's a few weeks ago?" I asked the girl, who looked up from the window to glance at me. She rolled her eyes.

"You were in the doorway." Was all she said before looking away again. I sat down with the girl and the blond boy, who was stretched out and taking a nap.

"I'm Sasha Davies." Said the girl with the bob. She slipped down from her sit and sat on the floor. "These two are my sisters, Tasha and Marcia. Apparently, Marcia got a broom stuck up her arse when hell froze her over." Marcia glared down at her sister with such intensity like it would make her obey and shut up. Tasha ignored her. "That's Jezabelle Mordred, who knows about every single hex and curse there is. She's quiet but deadly. And that _thing-" _She pointed over at the blond boy who finally sat up, tossing a wink to Sasha, "Is Malfoy." I looked over at him, eyeing him as he looked me up and down.

"Malfoy? Like the Death Eaters?" I asked. He gave me a huge grin.

"The one and only. Grandfather likes to remember the good old days, even when no one wants to hear him. Good times, good times. And it's Scorpius Malfoy, thank you." He tossed a grin at Sasha before laying back down.

"So Mystery Girl, what is _your_ name?" Scorpius said from his position. I was about to reply when Marcia sat up.

"We're here." We all gather at the window as the sky started to dim to night and Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry came into view.

* * *

R and R please.

Peace out, Primal


End file.
